<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>〖神狛〗你好嗎？ by sparrowvoice0205</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28479957">〖神狛〗你好嗎？</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowvoice0205/pseuds/sparrowvoice0205'>sparrowvoice0205</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:16:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28479957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowvoice0205/pseuds/sparrowvoice0205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>相遇、相知、相惜、相守著，直到許下永遠。</p><p>或許你會覺得很莫名，但是看到的你是否有著同樣的感覺呢？因為一段話而感同身受。</p><p>大概是今天剛剛看完一些書的關係，總想到這一塊去，想與你分享這一點點的小事，若果你能看到就真的太好了。</p><p> </p><p>—<br/>那是裝載在一個小小的玻璃瓶罐內紙條，不大就小小的，自然也寫不上什麼太多的事，但碰巧就吸引到神座的注意，那是他看見從外頭來的異物擱淺在沙灘之上，瓶身上頭罕有的顏色像是特別訂製的，神座曾看過幾次那類的體驗課程，自己也是有些天賦的做了一只，不過很快的就被人給收起來，擺在櫃裡。但這只瓶罐小歸小，但上頭的紋路確實費了對方不少心思在上頭，本想撿起扔了，不過想一想神座也開始好奇對方。</p><p>轉了個面，紙條後寫了個聯繫的地址，碰巧自己也閒著，在這小島早已經除了慣例的事外，沒有什麼規劃許久了。撿起瓶子，神座從路程裡折返回去。替對方寫去回信。</p><p>那地址自己很是陌生，畢竟神座在怎麼知曉世界地圖，也不可能知道有些根本沒有記錄的地方島嶼，只是他能明白，世界上總有個這麼個地方。</p><p>拿起筆來，對方是男是女自己總沒個底，只是從這淺淡的筆跡看來，對方要不是隨意地寫下便塞進瓶中，就是手勁不大的傢伙。除此之外，神座轉向研究對方的話。</p><p>是什麼樣的書呢？</p><p>這裡的讀書館有嗎？尋著書櫃神座近乎都是看過的，獨獨這一櫃，老師們總不想他花太多時間在這上頭。那是一般人所困所惑的雜事。他人無法理解，甚至會做出不理智的舉動的一些故事。所信今天自己比以往更早回來，也多了些時間才順便看的。</p><p>自己能懂嗎？倒還不確定，但是一層層的與對方在一塊之後，心底總是搔起一種感覺。從此以後，如此就好。那有些是關於彼此幸福的在一塊，有些事從天人永隔後一點點振作起來。</p><p>看類型像是女孩子。神座這麼打個比方，為著對方寫下問候。</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p>你是誰呢</p><p>不知道該如何稱呼你。總之你的紙條這裡收到了。謝謝你的分享。</p><p>那些故事確實十分感人。雖然具體你說的是哪本我還是無法找到，但是相似的我已經在讀書館看了，那是一種感覺悶在心底無法像他人傾訴，即使說了他人也無法理解那深層的樣貌。</p><p>這是我的理解，雖然或許是我的心態不一樣，無法跟你有著相同的感受來看那本書，但我多少能明白。</p><p>在這世界上自己總得為這一件本該沒有意義的事而賦予他存在的意義。如果你也感興趣這裡歡迎著你的回信。<br/>           神座出流<br/>—</p><p>狛枝凪斗。</p><p>我是狛枝凪斗，很高興能收到您的回信，我怎麼也無法想見自己能夠如此的幸運得到您的回音。我已經受夠這裡的沉悶了，忽然朝你這麼說可能也很莫名，但是我總忍不住想朝你這麼說。</p><p>看到你這麼說，害我也想看看你說的那樣的美景，只可惜這裡一片蒼白什麼都沒有，唯一說得上美景的大概是美女的護士姐姐們了吧，想來神座應該會很感興趣。 如果是我的話要是他們能少幾次來找我我可能會更高興，畢竟他們手裡的針頭真的不是一般的疼的。</p><p>說來能請神座君說說你們那裡的事嗎？這裡真的挺無聊的。能跟你分享的事真的不多。所以與其說我，不如說說你哪裡吧？</p><p>能收到那紙條想來神座君是在靠海的地方撿到的吧？是旅遊？還是家就住哪裡呢？</p><p>一時間太興奮你可能會覺得我很煩吧，但是我真的很高興能跟你搭上話來。我想在這般我先稍微介紹一下自己。</p><p>如開頭說的，我叫狛枝凪斗，今年18歲。平常不大能有什麼活動的時間，說不上興趣，但就是只能看看書。或許神座君會覺得可惜不是女孩子，但是如果能再一次受到你的回信，這或許會是一番新樂趣。</p><p>信送出後，神座是進行一系列的猜想，像是會幹這麼古老的事的傢伙，年紀應該挺大，才會寫出那般端正好看卻又無力的字跡，但一切都只是猜測，畢竟一般而言這東西真的會給人發現也是奇跡了，在大海之中漂蕩多久神座也無法估算出來，也許是隔了很久也說不定。不過將瓶身透過燈光細看的光滑，也不像是在海裡漂了許久的樣子。</p><p>看著想著想著，神座也曾估算過從對方的地址透入海中之後的事。許是因為這事罕見得叫他也覺得稀奇，神座一直掛記著那封信。但他不曾想過對方的回音來得那麼快破壞了自己意外的驚喜。</p><p>思考了一下，神座還是把自己預想的一切想通一次再來揭曉對方給與的答案。</p><p>只可惜當對方來信的時候自己瞧見他的名字—狛枝凪斗。</p><p>是個男的？這讓神座從新試想一下狛枝凪斗這個人。</p><p>沒準是交了女朋友而想炫耀的無聊傢伙，也沒準是結婚了才這麼有感而發的事。果然還是男女有些不大一樣的。神座自從換了思考的性別後總覺得難度增加了不少。</p><p>最後才在自己確定了些許後拆開對方的來信。</p><p> </p><p>原來是個年輕的傢伙。看來似乎日因為病了而顯得無聊幹起了這樣無意義的事，但他也得碰上自己這樣的人才有辦法延續下去。對方這一次寫得有力了許多，甚至看得出對方字裡行間的激動。</p><p>嚷嚷著自己的幸運，神座覺得這真的很無聊而對對方的這般思緒感到好笑而無聊。但自己確實也是很無聊向著對方回應。</p><p>一般對於病人，人應該要捎去慰問的，但彼此之間認識的不夠深，況且他們也不是為得培養這樣的感情才有聯繫的，對方這般透露的後頭也為神座留下後路，說說自己的故事。</p><p>說起自己。神座出流很是苦惱，因為自己沒什麼好說的，也有很多可以說的，涉略的事太過廣泛了，而且因為對方的關係，自己又多了一項打發時間的事情。只是順著對方的疑問一一回答。</p><p>撿到是巧合，自己算是度假吧。</p><p>不過用導師們的說辭應該是校外教學，期間挺長的，所以神座已然找不到事情做了。這一次的旅遊的意義其實神座也不大明白，總之他們近乎是被困在這裡的。這麼說得話對方確實很幸運碰上自己這麼忽然來旅遊的過客。</p><p>說著神座迎合對方的要求說說這地方。</p><p>是個度假勝地，有金黃的沙灘、南洋的風情十足，夜晚的沙灘有晚宴，當地住民會歌舞著繞著火篝，趁這夜晚的天空是一輪明月，以及裊裊升空的煙塵，昨天神座才注意到這處的夜空很美，一直以來生活在都市神座只看過窗外的霓虹燈火，以及一片漆黑霧茫茫的渺小月亮，要不細看神座還沒能注意到天邊掛著的月亮是存在的。</p><p>這是沙灘，在一旁有座公園，挺適合寫生的，說著神座覺得倒不如送些東西過去，便把自己那時隨意速寫的畫作跟著這一次回信過去。</p><p>想著畫作的話還是略顯得單調，雖然多才，但是有些東西自己確實沒有的。<br/>上了島嶼的電氣行物色相機，興許附上些照片也不錯。</p><p>逛著逛著，神座也有些訝異自己為何如此，但是做起來確實很高興，如果又能被這份高興分享給對方………。</p><p>或許對方就是憑著這樣的感覺放出那瓶中信的。把一種屬於自己的小小喜悅分享給不知曉的對方。</p><p>晃著的時候，神座碰巧遇上自己的同學—小泉真晝。雖然拍攝的才能自己也是有的。但如今興沖沖地趕忙拍自己也無法抓到什麼″快樂″的鏡頭。只好問對方索要。</p><p>那些應該會做成畢業紀念冊的資源。當中因為說是自己要送的東西，在小泉強勢的推薦下神座不得不把自己的照片也給對方送去。不然這樣根本沒有意義，只會成為單純的明信片罷了。</p><p>那是一組南洋風的大家穿著泳衣玩水的模樣，神座那時並未下水，所以後頭另外是一組對方吃東西的模樣，一頭長髮果然很礙事被神座自己搭上耳後，而被拍下，以及演唱時被邀請上去獻唱的神座。</p><p>明明是神座一人的事，因為這樣大家熱絡起來，在小島上對著一個素未謀面的人傳遞他們的事。</p><p>澪田用這各色的油性筆把大家框畫起來，一一註明著。甚至還想燒錄自己的個人專輯過去，讓對方也能臨場的感覺，只可惜神座不願意配合再一次演唱。</p><p>不知道出於什麼心態，但想把他們分享給那人。</p><p>狛枝凪斗。這是我們這一次旅遊的照片。或許跟住院的你如此分享有些過分，但是相信有一天我們也能如此同樂著。你說今天你18歲，這麼說起來我們應該是同齡想像未來也許可以遇見。這是大家想跟你說的。當然還有早日康復。</p><p>後面是一些禮物，在這裡大家也都閒得慌，不如就讓我來幫你介紹。</p><p>看看貼著編號1的禮物吧。</p><p>那是左右田送的。說是鬧鐘代替護士叫你起床的，他說不然那一份美景的尷尬他大概能懂。看起來他對異國的女孩有著一份意外強烈的感覺。這麼說其實老早就發現了，你似乎跟我們來自不同的語言體系，因為看得懂也就沒特意去發現，也多虧了他才明白的。</p><p>再來是編號2，算是我們全體的禮物，就是這一組照片，攝影師是小泉真晝。</p><p>雖然也想給你獻上美食，但是包裹果然不適合，等你康復後我們在一塊慶祝。</p><p>最後是我的問候，你好嗎？</p><p>——<br/>不同於他人，一直以來早日康復的話語，叫人困擾，對方這般慰問格外的特別。</p><p>一時間狛枝還真的不知道該怎麼像對方說起呢。</p><p>自己一直都沒有朋友的事？還是父母不在的事情跟孤身一人面對的這些？</p><p>一開始最初自己只是因為氣胸（*1）入院，不如先用這答覆吧！如此說著，自己確實還挺會說謊的。</p><p> </p><p>註1：氣胸的症狀：<br/>呼吸急促<br/>胸痛<br/>昏倒<br/>臉色蒼白<br/>容易疲憊<br/>（感覺很像狛枝。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>信送出後，神座是進行一系列的猜想，像是會幹這麼古老的事的傢伙，年紀應該挺大，才會寫出那般端正好看卻又無力的字跡，但一切都只是猜測，畢竟一般而言這東西真的會給人發現也是奇跡了，在大海之中漂蕩多久神座也無法估算出來，也許是隔了很久也說不定。不過將瓶身透過燈光細看的光滑，也不像是在海裡漂了許久的樣子。</p><p>看著想著想著，神座也曾估算過從對方的地址透入海中之後的事。許是因為這事罕見得叫他也覺得稀奇，神座一直掛記著那封信。但他不曾想過對方的回音來得那麼快破壞了自己意外的驚喜。</p><p>思考了一下，神座還是把自己預想的一切想通一次再來揭曉對方給與的答案。</p><p>只可惜當對方來信的時候自己瞧見他的名字—狛枝凪斗。</p><p>是個男的？這讓神座從新試想一下狛枝凪斗這個人。</p><p>沒準是交了女朋友而想炫耀的無聊傢伙，也沒準是結婚了才這麼有感而發的事。果然還是男女有些不大一樣的。神座自從換了思考的性別後總覺得難度增加了不少。</p><p>最後才在自己確定了些許後拆開對方的來信。</p><p>原來是個年輕的傢伙。看來似乎日因為病了而顯得無聊幹起了這樣無意義的事，但他也得碰上自己這樣的人才有辦法延續下去。對方這一次寫得有力了許多，甚至看得出對方字裡行間的激動。</p><p>嚷嚷著自己的幸運，神座覺得這真的很無聊而對對方的這般思緒感到好笑而無聊。但自己確實也是很無聊向著對方回應。</p><p>一般對於病人，人應該要捎去慰問的，但彼此之間認識的不夠深，況且他們也不是為得培養這樣的感情才有聯繫的，對方這般透露的後頭也為神座留下後路，說說自己的故事。</p><p>說起自己。神座出流很是苦惱，因為自己沒什麼好說的，也有很多可以說的，涉略的事太過廣泛了，而且因為對方的關係，自己又多了一項打發時間的事情。只是順著對方的疑問一一回答。</p><p>撿到是巧合，自己算是度假吧。</p><p>不過用導師們的說辭應該是校外教學，期間挺長的，所以神座已然找不到事情做了。這一次的旅遊的意義其實神座也不大明白，總之他們近乎是被困在這裡的。這麼說得話對方確實很幸運碰上自己這麼忽然來旅遊的過客。</p><p>說著神座迎合對方的要求說說這地方。</p><p>是個度假勝地，有金黃的沙灘、南洋的風情十足，夜晚的沙灘有晚宴，當地住民會歌舞著繞著火篝，趁這夜晚的天空是一輪明月，以及裊裊升空的煙塵，昨天神座才注意到這處的夜空很美，一直以來生活在都市神座只看過窗外的霓虹燈火，以及一片漆黑霧茫茫的渺小月亮，要不細看神座還沒能注意到天邊掛著的月亮是存在的。</p><p>這是沙灘，在一旁有座公園，挺適合寫生的，說著神座覺得倒不如送些東西過去，便把自己那時隨意速寫的畫作跟著這一次回信過去。</p><p>想著畫作的話還是略顯得單調，雖然多才，但是有些東西自己確實沒有的。</p><p>上了島嶼的電氣行物色相機，興許附上些照片也不錯。</p><p>逛著逛著，神座也有些訝異自己為何如此，但是做起來確實很高興，如果又能被這份高興分享給對方………。</p><p>或許對方就是憑著這樣的感覺放出那瓶中信的。把一種屬於自己的小小喜悅分享給不知曉的對方。</p><p>晃著的時候，神座碰巧遇上自己的同學—小泉真晝。雖然拍攝的才能自己也是有的。但如今興沖沖地趕忙拍自己也無法抓到什麼″快樂″的鏡頭。只好問對方索要。</p><p>那些應該會做成畢業紀念冊的資源。當中因為說是自己要送的東西，在小泉強勢的推薦下神座不得不把自己的照片也給對方送去。不然這樣根本沒有意義，只會成為單純的明信片罷了。</p><p>那是一組南洋風的大家穿著泳衣玩水的模樣，神座那時並未下水，所以後頭另外是一組對方吃東西的模樣，一頭長髮果然很礙事被神座自己搭上耳後，而被拍下，以及演唱時被邀請上去獻唱的神座。</p><p>明明是神座一人的事，因為這樣大家熱絡起來，在小島上對著一個素未謀面的人傳遞他們的事。</p><p>澪田用這各色的油性筆把大家框畫起來，一一註明著。甚至還想燒錄自己的個人專輯過去，讓對方也能臨場的感覺，只可惜神座不願意配合再一次演唱。</p><p>不知道出於什麼心態，但想把他們分享給那人。</p><p>狛枝凪斗。這是我們這一次旅遊的照片。或許跟住院的你如此分享有些過分，但是相信有一天我們也能如此同樂著。你說今天你18歲，這麼說起來我們應該是同齡想像未來也許可以遇見。這是大家想跟你說的。當然還有早日康復。</p><p>後面是一些禮物，在這裡大家也都閒得慌，不如就讓我來幫你介紹。</p><p>看看貼著編號1的禮物吧。</p><p>那是左右田送的。說是鬧鐘代替護士叫你起床的，他說不然那一份美景的尷尬他大概能懂。看起來他對異國的女孩有著一份意外強烈的感覺。這麼說其實老早就發現了，你似乎跟我們來自不同的語言體系，因為看得懂也就沒特意去發現，也多虧了他才明白的。</p><p>再來是編號2，算是我們全體的禮物，就是這一組照片，攝影師是小泉真晝。</p><p>雖然也想給你獻上美食，但是包裹果然不適合，等你康復後我們在一塊慶祝。</p><p>最後是我的問候，你好嗎？</p><p>——</p><p>不同於他人，一直以來早日康復的話語，叫人困擾，對方這般慰問格外的特別。</p><p>一時間狛枝還真的不知道該怎麼像對方說起呢。</p><p>自己一直都沒有朋友的事？還是父母不在的事情跟孤身一人面對的這些？</p><p>一開始最初自己只是因為氣胸（*1）入院，不如先用這答覆吧！如此說著，自己確實還挺會說謊的。</p><p>註1：氣胸的症狀：</p><p>呼吸急促</p><p>胸痛</p><p>昏倒</p><p>臉色蒼白</p><p>容易疲憊</p><p>（感覺很像狛枝。</p><p>嗯…說來這話好難回復。不過為了謝謝神座君分享的風景還有這些禮物，只要你想聽倒也無法。</p><p>說實話太久沒提這些事了。幾個月前醫生們說或許可以把他們記下，他們想多少瞭解我，不過我還是不想他們知道。他們的安慰以及節哀總聽得刺耳。</p><p>好不好的問題，就現在來說情況好多了。只個月前我還是會被綁起來的，也試過幾次的自殺，但誠如你所見，它們都失敗了。</p><p>他們會問為什麼如此，但誰知道呢。我不是第一次出入醫院了，或許第一次也不是我說得準，自小就身體不大好，早在我也不知情的情況下病歷上就已經有我的記錄了。父母也是基於這樣的情況才有那樣的打算。</p><p>國小時，身體的狀況似乎好轉了些，這些我還記得。他們說今天可以難得的來一趟家族旅遊。以往在我記憶裡不曾有過的，只有在春季時外出賞櫻，但也僅存那一次後來回家，因為花粉過敏而難受了好一陣子。那是我第一次陪媽媽捏了櫻餅，雖然後面被沒收了，因為不會捏而包得太大一顆，媽媽說怕我噎著，把他給切了跟爸爸一人一半分著吃掉。一下子就說偏了，不過能這麼說出來的事情其實也不多。</p><p>連動物園也不曾去過，更別提是遊樂園。童年的記憶裡完全是一片白，真的是一片白，穿著白色的護士姐姐們，輕聲地哄騙說好不會痛。根本是騙人的，我也不曉得是什麼，就結論吧，那東西害我手臂痠了好一陣子。</p><p>但如果能有個讓我在醫院多躺一陣子的藥或許正是那時的我所需要的。</p><p> </p><p>那一趟旅程對我而言十分不安穩，第一次攀上如此的高空，耳鳴的感覺讓我很不能適應，但是又興奮得睡不著，畢竟那是我們全家第一次出這趟遠門。只是我沒想到那也是最後一次。</p><p>神座君知道嗎？遇到空難的機率，其實非常的小，但是死亡的機率卻是十分高的。但我卻活下來………。</p><p>為了避暑而去的南半球，那會兒似乎是要下雪了，天空泛起一抹猩紅還是墜落在海裡的殘骸引燃的火海，油水黑糊糊地浮在海面，火勢燒紅了天空。而我落在一座孤島的淺灘上。</p><p>海浪拍擊而來挾帶著機體的碎片，空氣中瀰漫著一股即使是現在我也無法形容的氣味，大抵都是燃燒的味道，但是被燒盡的是什麼我就不清楚了。</p><p>我明白搜救進行了一整晚，夜裡直升機盤旋著找尋生還者，但顯然他們一無所獲，只是他們未曾放棄的照著海面。直到臨近清晨時才發現我，很幸運地我並沒什麼大礙。只是這還是為未來留下後遺症。</p><p>這一次住院就是因為那樣的舊傷，而導致的，忽然就是喘不過氣來。但那次的災難後也只剩下我一個人，雖然不是什麼大手術也足夠我自己猶豫了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—</p><p>狛枝凪斗，之前有提及我们仅是毕业旅行去那趟小岛的，如今我们已经回来，信件往返的时间一时也忘记计算到，如若有遗漏的还请寄到这里。</p><p>▲▲都■■区□□1-10-37号</p><p>神座出流</p><p>—</p><p>记得自己寄出的信明明还没过多久，狛枝便立刻收到属于自己的回信而感到讶异。但看了会内容忍不住笑了。光是想起自己写的那些事情，收到的对方肯定不知道该如何回应，如此狛枝大可以放心了，那之后那封信也因为查无此人被退了回来，狛枝也只好另外再给对方新的一封。</p><p>—</p><p>给神座出流</p><p>谢谢你的告知跟问候。我很好，最近正在商量出院的事，而有些忙碌，毕竟这会也住了好一段时日，虽然每天无所事事，也算是愉快的时光。</p><p>说起来既然你跟我分享自己的朋友，那我也跟着试试吧。</p><p>首先还是介绍左右田在意的护士吧，算是感谢他的礼物。姐姐人有点粗鲁，不过他说不是他的错，而是针都还没打下就直嚷着痛的我的问题，紧张让血管变得紧绷自然感觉更加痛，不过我还真的不知道怎么放松。倒是之前在中庭遇见的人好心告诉我一个方法。</p><p>吸—吸—呼，如此重复着。我确实试了，一时间手上真的不痛了。眯开眼，才发现对方根本没下针，而是被我吓得愣住，发现这样的举动停下后，护士便笑了问我是在生孩子吗。</p><p>后来我也找了对方问了，确实是被骗了呢！甚至被拍了后背一下，说小孩子哪里懂什么痛。果然是做妈妈的，那手劲真的大，害我蹲在中庭咳了半会儿。</p><p>这么说来差点忘了提，住院的原因倒也不是什么大碍，就只是因为太瘦的关系，莫名地就发现气胸，目前已经好了许多，就像一开始说的正筹备着出院。倒是神座君临近毕业的你们好吗？</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>